kobushifandomcom-20200214-history
Kobushi (film)
Kobushi is a planned CGI-animated action comedy film based on the 2012 TV series of the same name. It is to be directed by Jeremy Zag and Stephane Juffe. Development The movie was first announced on the official ZAG website in 2012 and it is going to be animated in CGI instead of 2D like in the original series.http://web.archive.org/web/20120406002215/http://www.zagtoon.com/ In 2014, it was confirmed on the official ZAG website that the movie's length is going to be 90 minutes long. It was revealed on May 5, 2015 that Tanis Chalopin would serve as a composer for the film's score after she posted a score piece on SoundCloud.https://soundcloud.com/aisha1093/kobushi-trailer-title-animated-feature In 2016, Chalopin have posted the first official trailer for the movie on her official website, but there isn't any dialogues from the characters and the video has a rather low-quality.https://www.tanis.world/film-score/ Since then, the production for the film is very cryptic since Jeremy Zag didn't make any announcement on Instagram regarding it, making it uncertain if the film is still in production or it got cancelled since the TV series have ended its run in France after its final episode "Sushi to the Future" have aired on April 12, 2015, on Mangas. The last time there's anything involve with the film was the official theatrical trailer that Stephane Juffe posted on Vimeo on November 16, 2017.https://vimeo.com/243139840 Characters * Toro * Ebi * Néko Trivia * Since it's a feature film, none of the voice actors from the main series would reprise their roles. Because of it, it's unknown who voiced Toro and Ebi in the trailer. * The trailer confirms that the main setting of Kobushi takes place in Japan. * Since Ebi doesn't have his stinkypoo family curse and he is noticeably afraid of Néko unlike in the main series, it's possible that the film serves as an origin story for the TV series. * A footage of the trailer can be seen in a 2016 ZAG Heroez video.https://youtu.be/yARQIB64fzM?t=68 * The film being animated in CGI instead of being traditionally animated is a reference to how the main series was originally going to be CG-animated.https://variety.com/2011/digital/news/zag-joins-sammy-s-adventure-series-1118038386/ Gallery Screenshots Kobushi Movie - Trailer 001.png Kobushi Movie - Trailer 002.png Kobushi Movie - Trailer 003.png Kobushi Movie - Trailer 004.png Kobushi Movie - Trailer 005.png Kobushi Movie - Trailer 006.png Kobushi Movie - Trailer 007.png Kobushi Movie - Trailer 008.png Kobushi Movie - Trailer 009.png Kobushi Movie - Trailer 010.png Kobushi Movie - Trailer 011.png Kobushi Movie - Trailer 012.png Kobushi Movie - Trailer 013.png Kobushi Movie - Trailer 014.png Kobushi Movie - Trailer 015.png Kobushi Movie - Trailer 016.png Kobushi Movie - Trailer 017.png Kobushi Movie - Trailer 018.png Kobushi Movie - Trailer 019.png Kobushi Movie - Trailer 020.png Kobushi Movie - Trailer 021.png Kobushi Movie - Trailer 022.png Kobushi Movie - Trailer 023.png Kobushi Movie - Trailer 024.png Kobushi Movie - Trailer 025.png Kobushi Movie - Trailer 026.png Kobushi Movie - Trailer 027.png Kobushi Movie - Trailer 028.png Kobushi Movie - Trailer 029.png Kobushi Movie - Trailer 030.png Kobushi Movie - Trailer 031.png Kobushi Movie - Trailer 032.png Promotional artwork Kobushi Zag website.png|Screenshot of the official ZAG website in 2014. Videos Kobushi - Official LOST CGI Feature Film trailer HD Kobushi - CGI early production trailer LQ Category:Promotional Content